A Word of Advice
by E. M. Morning
Summary: The ranting of a bitter ex.


A Word of Advice

Here's a word of advice for you: When someone starts telling you everything you want to hear, leave. Run if you if you have to, but just get the fuck out of there because if something sounds too good to be true then it is. Believe me, it most fucking defiantly is. Remember this, especially when it comes to boys.

Uhg- boys, men, or whatever you want to call them; they are all spawns of Satan. There is not one guy out there that does not have some ounce of jerk in him. Forget Eve damning humanity after taking an apple; men have done far worse than stealing a stupid piece of fruit! I mean, look at all the people who are famous for being dicks; Hitler, that Ed Gein guy that liked to eat people and a whole bunch of other crazy people like that. What do they all have in common? They are men! See my point?

Ok, fine, maybe I am a little bitter and exaggerating a bit here. Not all guys are that bad, at least not the like the Hitler extent. But a majority of them are jerks. They will do anything to get what they want, no matter how many hearts they have to take in the process.

I did not always believe this, of course. I had once too been young and naive to the ways of men. I believed most people were good, that you could change a bad boy if you put in enough effort. That is another lie, just so you know. You can never change the bad boy; never ever, ever. So if you are thinking about trying, I am telling you to stop now. You are only wasting your time and setting yourself up for a hell of a lot of hurt. Bad boys will not change, they will only play with your heart and then rip it right out of your chest while it still pulsates in their grubby paws. They may tell you that you're pretty, that you're special and smart and whole bunch of other crap like that, but it is all lies. He is most likely trying to get into your pants. And don't let him do that, because once he does you are then useless, and once you are useless he will leave you buried in the sand.

I fell for a guy like that once, one of those supposedly changeable bad boys. He would buy me stuff, take me out and tell me all of those cute little complements. He even told me that he loved me, and I believed him. Oh, and don't believe them when they say they love you because they probably don't. Trust me on this one; a girl needs to be careful when it comes to using the "L" word.

If you _have _to fall for a guy, then try to go for one that is a little bit unattractive. I am not saying he has to be dog ugly, but it's the pretty ones that hurt the worst. That is what my guy looked like; big blue eyes that could suck you right in, curly blond hair and the face of a goddamned angel. Don't let that face fool you, though. He was no angel, not even close to it. That is what I believed at first, that he was some gorgeous supernatural being sent to Earth by mistake. He had this strange aura about him, something inhumane. It bothered me, but I let it slide.

We first met on a Saturday night in the spring of 1985. I had just turned eighteen then and in my senior year of high school. There was only two months left until graduation and I was just dying to get out of that goddamned school. My friends and I decided to go to the pier to hang out. We were just sitting around, sipping at sodas and chatting about the most recent gossip when he came around. When I saw him heading towards our table I was sure he was going for my friend Lainey. Lainey was the pretty one of our group; guys were always hitting on her. I was rather shy, decent enough looking but often got looked over. But it was me that he chose. Me! Awkward plain-Jane me! Praise the Heavens, there must be a God! Naturally I abandoned my friends to hang out with this guy. Sure it was kind of rude, but how often does this happen to a girl like me? Not very often, I will tell you.

I had seen him before that, though. He was always with these three other guys in their own private gang. They were all so gorgeous that it seemed unnatural that so many good-looking people to be together. They kind of scared me, even when I started hanging around them a little bit. Maybe it was the way they dressed or maybe it was those cocky smirks they would always give me, like they knew something I did not know. There was just this strange vibe to them, something dangerous.

Oh, there's some more advice for you: If someone gives off that creepy vibe, go with your gut instinct and avoid them.

Of course that did not mean anything to me at the time. I was young, neieve, blah, blah, blah; what it comes to down to I was stupid. That is what my mother would tell you if you asked her. She always said I was incredibly thick headed. I was a fool, a goddamned fucking puppet. I got too caught up in the sparkling idea of romance, too hypnotized by those blue eyes that I would believe anything he said and did anything he asked. Isn't that pathetic?

He said I was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

It must be true; he would not lie to me! He said so!

He will love me forever.

Yes again! And I will love him too; forever and ever!

He won't let anything bad ever happen to me.

Yes!

Uh, no.

Nearly a month into our relationship we took a trip to the beach. It was nighttime, we always went out at night and never questioned it- keep that in mind too, if a guy only wants to go out with you when it's dark there is something wrong with him- and there were few people out besides us. This did not bother me, though. I felt perfectly safe with his arm around me, even as we got close those stupid drunken surf Nazies; a bunch of idiots, those people, always howling like a pack of fucking wolves. I had rolled my eyes as we passed them. Such animals, such stupid drunken animals. I pulled closer to him, feeling safe from those losers and from the chilly night air. He looked down and me and smiled. It was his other smile, that mischievous grin that I could not quite ever figure out what he was so happy about. It kind of gave me the creeps, but I smiled back.

"Let's go over there," he said, leading me over to a sandy area hidden under the pier. "It will be quieter."

We settled ourselves in the sand. It felt cold and wet against my pants. He chuckled when I complained about this, though I did not think it was very funny. Wet jeans are not very comfortable. We sat quietly for a bit; we did this often, sitting with no talking. I thought it was because our bond was close enough that we did not need words to have a conversation. I looked up at the wood above me, listening to the sounds of the board walk; screaming, the chattering, the music and noise from the all of the rides. How strange, I had thought, to have an entire world above me without any of the people knowing it. No one knew I was down here. No one could hear me no matter how hard I tried to reach them.

"Kari," he said, moving in closer. I allowed him to kiss me, though I was not in the mood for it. I was too busy listening to the world above me; my world, the one I belonged to. He moves down to my neck, and I tilt my head a bit to allow him more access.

"Kari," he repeated.

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

I shivered as his teeth scraped against my skin. A strange, sudden desire passed over me. I wanted to be up there with them with all of the lights and the people. It was so dark down where we were, so dark and rather lonely.

I would never go up there again, though. I would never see my world again. A sharp pain pierced my neck. I cried out, trying to push away from the pain. "Marko, what the fuck! He held on to me tight, pushing me down into the sand, holding be down as he tried to attack me again. Blood began to well up in the first wound. I felt something warm go over it. After a moment I realized what it was; his tongue. That sick fuck was trying to drink blood!

I let loose another cry, a low guttural growl as I tried again in vain to push him away from me. He was too big, too strong for me to handle. He bit at me again, tearing away my skin so that the gristle on my throat was openly exposed.

But I was not dead, not yet. I was not even in shock; I could feel it all. My eyes rolled back, gushing with painful tears. I had tried to scream for help but nothing came out of my mangled throat besides the gurgling of blood. No one would have heard me anyways, though I did not think about it at the time. We were too far below the other world and too far from those stupid drunks. He bit in deeper, drinking more of my blood. As I released more useless cries I realized that this was it; this is the end. I was going to die right then and there under the fucking pier. My life was fucking over.

Of course that was not enough for him, taking my heart and my life, and then drinking my blood. No, not nearly enough! He buried me in there sand, left me for some other person to find. I did not even get a proper funeral! No coffin, no eulogy or tears for me! All I get is just a cheap sandy tomb for me to rot in until some poor sap accidently dug me up.

No one did find me, though, at least they have not yet. I am stuck in this grave, still waiting and listening to the sounds of the board walk. There are times when I still hear him. He stops by, but it is never to visit me. God no, never to see me! Even though he said that he loved me; even though he killed me. Pure fucking romance right there, I tell you! He would come with some other girl, telling her the same things he had told me. Really, that guy has some nerve! Does he not know I can hear him? He could at least try some new lines, because, God, these are getting pretty damned old.

Sometimes they are so close to me, only a few feet away. The other girl does not know it though. She does not know she is standing just inches away from the body of his ex; the girl he killed. I know he is laughing about it; laughing at me and what will become of her. Yeah, ha-ha-ha! It's so funny; he killed me and now he is going to kill her! He gets two hearts to consume and we will be left with nothing but a rotting, smelly old grave! Great joke there, humor at its best! It will not be long until she receives the punch line too.

I try to warn her. Stay away from him! I tell her. He's dangerous! He is a monster! He is a liar, a con artist! Do not believe that angel face of his, he is a devil in disguise! He is only after your heart, your blood! He will take everything and leave you with nothing! Do not fall for his evil tricks!

But does she listen to me? Nope! She does not listen to a word I say. She continues to follow him around, hanging on him and giggling like some mentally challenged hyena at everything he says, even when it's not funny. I like to think I did not sound that stupid, for the love of God I better not have. But oh well, it is her own fault if she does not want to pay attention to what I am trying to tell her. No one ever listens to a corpse anyway.

* * *

**I'm not sure about this idea, but it was inspired by The Clown That Smiles (Hi!) and I just had to get it out! I was trying to make the narration sound more like a conversation but it did not turn out well. At least I did manage to write it- not very well I may add- after a couple of dance parties in my room; I like dancing a lot. I need a disco ball in here! It was on my Christmas list, but I didn't get it. It's kind of a tragedy for me. I'll have to put it on my birthday list. I cannot concentrate on anything seeing as it is snow storming and I am hoping for a snow day tomorrow, but at least I got this done! Like I said, I'm not a huge fan of this but oh well. Thanks to all my readers/reviewers! I love you! (insert glitter and hearts because fanfiction is stupid and will not allow hearts to show up. Jerks)**


End file.
